The present invention relates to a tool holding rack and includes an inclined plate and a friction member movably connected to the inclined plate. A shank of a tool is clamped between the friction member and a friction pad on an opposite side of the friction member.
A conventional tool clamp device for holding the shank of a tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,0101 to Huang and FIGS. 7 and 8. The tool holding base 60 includes four protrusions 63 so as to define four recesses 632 therebetween. Each protrusion 63 has a friction pad 633 attached to an inside thereof and the opposite sides of the frictions 63 between the two outmost protrusions 63 each have a chamber 631. A frame 61 including an inclined plate is inserted in each of the chambers 631 and a rail extends from each of the inclined plates. A rack 611 is defined on each of the rails. A roller 62 is engaged with each of the frame 61 and includes a groove with teeth 621 defined in a surface defining the groove so that the teeth 621 are engaged with the rack 611. Two friction rings 622 are mounted to each of the rollers 62. A shank of a took is held between the friction rings 622 and the friction pad 633. The manufacturing cost is so high because the teeth 621 and the rack 611 require precise molds which are expensive. Besides, as shown in FIG. 8, A guide board 71 attached on the package of the clamp device is asked to be used on a wall 50 and pre-set marks 711 are printed on the guide board 71 so that the base 60 is nailed on the wall 50 by putting nails through the base 60 and the marks 711.
The guide board 71 is made of paper and easily torn apart or deformed so that the installation could not be as expected.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clamp device which comprises a base having at least two protrusions and a recess is defined between the two protrusions. A chamber is defined in an inside of one of the at least two protrusions and a friction pad is attached to an inside of the other of the at least two protrusions.
A frame is received in the chamber and has an inclined plate with two parallel rails extending from a top surface of the inclined plate. A roller is received in the chamber and two grooves are defined in an outer surface of the roller. A friction member is mounted to the roller and located between the two grooves. The roller is movably connected to the inclined plate by engaging the two rails with the grooves of the roller.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool clamp device that is made at a lower cost and can hold the shanks of tools of different sizes.